godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troycool
I'll give you rollback, but you'll need to alert me for ban management. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:32, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Hm Just rollback? Im useful for reporting rule breakers, enforcing guidelines, and I am a good editor. Rollback doesnt help me out. Thank you for giving it to me but... There, he's blocked, and here, I'll go ahead and make you an admin. Good luck on here; I'll check in every once in a while. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Wrong, it was his account. Check the page history. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 16:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Whyd you say it so mad like that? I was just making sure it was the real Gyaos. Better to be safe then sorry. I just didint want him to be mad if it wasnt reallly him. I was just watching out for him Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you have questions about anything about this site or any kaiju. I will be happy to help. 05:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, you can't technically talk mad when you write/type something. In truth, I wasn't, I was merely stating a fact. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) well all right then.... Thanks for the welcome, I hope we can be good friends. Good Good, so we could probably add much more to the Audrey 2 page. ---Godzilla101. A little basic help Could i have some ASAP info? We(Quest04, Mecha-hedorah20122, DestroyahIrisMix#666) need to know how to make a fanon on the site. All right. To make fanon I think you mean like stories and made up monsters right? Well, just make a new article, you can make it whatever you want, a story, a made up monster etc, just make sure to put Fanzilla: in front of your title. Sorry i couldnt answer sooner...I had to do stuff Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you have questions about anything about this site or any kaiju. I will be happy to help. 05:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yo just droping by to say wats up, im an old admin from here, i was out of commission for awhile due to collage but i'm dropping by to say im back and so you could know who i am. i was the one that started on the ultraman and Hanna-Barbera pages so sup. well im not good with intros so yah haha nice to meet yah. Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 1:05 A.M., 11 May 2009 No, we don't need a website. Just go make a Wikizilla channel on IRC; it's the wikia's chat network. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) hey wats up? sup hey just to let you know were not doing anything fancy just yet but as soon as we do i'll drop by to ask for your help ok XD thanks for the offer Godzilla-Kaiju 09:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Hm I disagree. Godzilla killed regular Ghidorah too easily, and Destoroyah was immune to the red breath, but I bet the blue breath would've knocked him outta the park. Re:Re:Re: Hm Yeah, true.......But I'd say the Ultimate Enemy is either Keizer Ghidorah or SpaceGodzilla in Critical Mass. SpaceGhidorah 00:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) on 2nd Thought i had this crazy idea, how about you can make a poll or a discussion page on what Toho related kaiju (Comics, games, TV series, the works{Ex. Moon Lode}) would go great in the NeoVerse, and maybe just maybe we could convince matt to Continue adding more kaiju after season 3. Godzilla-Kaiju 05:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Vandals in a Fanzilla article There is a Fanzilla article called The Kaiju Rankng System that has been under attack by vandals for some time, especially one by the name of The Cookie Monster. A warning or restraining them from editing the article should solve the problem (the only person other than myself that didn't vandalize it was Gojira 1964).--Yapool Seijin 02:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) What it is The Kaiju Ranking System was originally a chart formed in June of 2007 on the late site of Tohogate. It was made to represent who was inferior to who. Although there is a bunch of fighters from many different places in pop culture, the list is mostly made of fighters used in Fantasy Matches at kaiju sites like Toho Kingdom and Kaiju Phile. Bottom line it shows who is superior and inferior to who and who. --Yapool Seijin 19:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC)